Crossing Paths
by ame33087
Summary: Kagome's had a rough life, spent mostly alone. To survive she must blend into the crowd and avoid detection. For the first time, a stranger catches her in action and her life takes an interesting turn...On Hold can't come up with more yet .


So here it goes I , I hope you enjoy somewhat

**Summary:** Kagome has had a rough life, living most of it on her own, relying only on her ability to blend into the crowd, which, with her heritage, isn't easy. One day, a stranger catches her in action, thus her life takes a change. A Journey begins, and as the two travel, they cross the paths of others. Who knows who or what she may meet and what relationships may develop along the way.

"…..." talking _italics _ generally flashback/dreams  
'……' thinking

**Chapter One: Alignment of the first path's**

_A Young girl, appearing no more than ten summers old, stumbled through the forest, dried tear tracks down her cheeks. Exhausted and weakened from whatever ordeal she's been through, she collapses against a tree and curls into a ball amongst the hollows of the roots. "Mommy, Daddy…why did you have to leave me, did I do something wrong? She silently sobs, rocking back and forth until sleep lays claim to her._

Aquamarine eyes fluttered open as the midday sun broke through the top of the trees and shone down on the owners face. She had been told, by a stranger she had met long ago, that when they glittered in the light they seemed to change into silver, which was absurd since only demons have metallic colored eyes.

She yawned, stretching out until she heard a few satisfying pops from her joints re-aligning after sleeping on the ground. "….There's that dream again, it's strange, I know that I keep having the same dream every night, but I can't remember what it is when I wake up."

The young woman proceeded to release her Obsidian tresses from the loose French braid she typically slept in, causing it to flow in waves down to her lower back. She would like to keep it longer but it tended to get in the way of her "career" so to speak. Moving around her make shift camp site, she made sure the ashes of her small fire were sufficiently dowsed before backing up her few belongings in a pouch worn round her waist and under her cloak. "I need to get some more supplies; I think I'll hit the town today."

After double checking everything she released a shrill whistle and a few seconds later something darted out of the trees and up into the sky, flitting back in forth in the sun. "Kaida!" She laughs, "Stop playing around, I have to get to town and I'll need you to scout for me." After one final swoop a smaller than normal Golden Eagle, now known as Kaida, dove down and landed on the woman's shoulder guard.

They walked through the forest, woman and bird, until they reached the edge and saw a village. "Well Kaida," the woman began with a glint in her eye "Let's go _shopping._" With that said the bird flew off and circled around the village before landing on the roof of the Inn as the woman made her way down into the center of the settlement.

Somewhere Else:

A man closed the elaborately crafted tome he'd been studying and placed it on the crystalline stone pedestal in front of him. The pedestal was one of five, four of which had a compendium of knowledge while one remained empty. "Well, I've read and absorbed all I can from Father's Tome, was well as that of my grandfather, great grandfather and my brothers."

He glanced around at the three light blue marble walls lined with full shelves containing scrolls and books on just about everything one can think of. In one corner sat a cushioned chair surrounded by small floating candles held steadily in the air by magic to give constant light with which to read, if one so desired. The Tomes themselves were more about life knowledge, gained through life experiences and travels.

There were two doors, one which led to a shrine and the other to a main hallway of the home. Turning and grabbing one of the smaller scrolls located close to the first door, the man made his way into the shrine and approached a freestanding archway in the middle of the room. Next to the arch was a small shelf holding is very own, yet currently blank tome and a strange looking purple gauntlet.

Opening the scroll, he picked up the gauntlet and read an incantation out as he wrapped it around his right hand and secured it with some enchanted beads. 'There, that will ensure that no one can open my tome but myself while I'm traveling and that I will have some amounts of protection on the journey.'

He quickly summoned some unseen ones, servants created to take care of dwellings when no one was around to tend it, before passing his hand over the archway. A portal opened, the destination was random both in time and place, but it was designed as such so that no two generations would have the same journey, thus their experiences are as different as possible.

Doing a last inspection of his supplies, he stepped forward to be swallowed by the light and transported to wherever his new path will take him.

**Author's Note:** Well….that's my first chapter of my first Story, thanks for reading and I hope you like it and I look forward to any reviews I may get, good or bad, but please no flames.

If I use any terminology or names, I'll give the definition of those at the end of every chapter….like this…

Kaida-Female Japanese name that means "Little Dragon." I thought it was appropriate, ha-ha.


End file.
